


Cuddling somewhere

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 2 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Cuddling somewhere</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cuddling somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 2 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Cuddling somewhere

[ ](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30140743842/30-day-otp-challenge-day-2-cuddling-somewhere)


End file.
